The present invention relates to a computer mainframe case and side cover arrangement, and more particularly to such an arrangement, in which the side cover can be turned between an open position and a close position.
FIG. 1 shows a computer mainframe case and side cover arrangement according to the prior art. According to this arrangement, the computer mainframe case 1 has a back opening, and the side cover 2 is closed on the back opening and fixedly fastened to the computer mainframe case 1 by screws 12. Because the side cover 2 is fixed to the computer mainframe case 1 by screws 12, it is difficult to open the side cover 2, and a screwdriver must be used when opening the side cover 2. When opening the side cover 2, the screws 12 may fall to the ground.